


Silly Ménage à Trois

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Reviews: 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert hooks up with a couple fan boys after a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Ménage à Trois

Adam laid back on the sofa in his dressing room panting softly. His shirt open, shiny leather pants unlaced, his hand sliding lazily along his cock. He laughed softly looking down at the mess he'd made of himself, and right before he needed to be on stage no less.

He stared up at the ceiling, "I need to get laid. This jerking off isn't cutting it tonight."

A smirk slid across his face, "Maybe there will be some pretty fan boys in the crowd tonight. I could go for a Ménage à trois. He moaned softly at the thought, his cock stirring slightly. "It's been too long since I've had two boys in my bed, so eager to please me."

His head fell back as he indulged in the imagery. A knock shook him from his momentary fantasy.

"Five minutes Adam."

"Shit." He murmured to himself. "OK be right there!" he replied quickly getting up, cleaning up at the sink. He pulled up and laced his pants, moaning softly as his semi hard cock settled into confinement. Buttoning his shirt he made a quick check in the mirror. His makeup was fine so he fluffed his hair a bit. Adam slid his coat off the chair, slipping it on. He grabbed his hat, adjusting it in the mirror.

He looked himself over, "Let's find some pretty boys shall we." He winked and headed out the door. They handed him his mic as he walked to the stage.

He started out the set with the usual medley of Voodoo/Rabbit Hole/Ring of Fire, scanning the crowd casually. There was a few cute guys here or there. He needed to investigate further. The intro for Fever hit and he made his way down the stairs. Tommy came up to meet him.

 _He's so eager for a straight boy._ Adam mused to himself as he reached out grabbing Tommy's chin.

"So pretty." Adam whispered taking Tommy's lips in a hungry kiss. Tommy's tongue battled his, making his cock twitch slightly. He loved when Tommy got really into the kiss. Adam pulled away to a screaming crowd and a smack on the ass from Tommy as he continued the song.

Adam got down to the edge of center stage. That's when he saw them. Two pretty boys all done up with eyeliner and glitter for the show. A slim pretty boy with curly, dirty blond hair, and a thicker, sexy brunette with shaggy hair. They couldn't have been more than 25. They moved together to the music, taunting and teasing each other. They gave the appearance of being a couple. Adam bent down and caught both of their eyes singing right to them. It was the perfect point in the song. With their eyes fixed on him, Adam slowly got up. Feeling the music, Adam slid his hand along his body, swaying to the music, tossing his head back. He added extra emphasis to his hips and brought his head forward, staring down through the fallen strands of hair at the couple. He smirked seeing their eyes fixed on him as he finished the rest of the song.

As the lights dimmed, Adam headed back to grab a quick drink, wipe the sweat from his face and slip on his trench coat. He kicked off his shoes, and made his way back to the steps. He sat down on them taking a breath, just as the lights went back up. It was time for the slower portion of the show, but that didn't keep him from making eye contact with the couple throughout the entire set. After the slow set it was time for a wardrobe change. While his band played a long into to Sure Fire Winners, Adam changed and refreshed himself once again. Then headed out to the stage.

As he started the song, he found the couple once more, playing it up to them once more. Even as dark as it was in the crowd, he could see their eyes. They barely left him, even when he would cross the stage and come back. He knew he had them, there was no doubt. He loved playing this game with his fan boys. Near the end of the song, Adam dropped to his knees right in front of them, belting out the last of the song. Looking back to them he thrust his hips as he slowly got back to his feet. Next up was Strut. He smirked when he turned away from the crowd, he knew Strut would get them going. Turning back the intro began and Adam donned his coat and received his cane. He walked to center stage, beginning the song. Once again he was really into the song, emphasizing everything with his hips and of course, the cane. He dropped in front of the couple, grinding and stroking the cane, and he saw the blonde bite his lip. He grinned and continued the song, walking back and forth across the stage. Nearing the end of the song he came back tot he center once again grinding his hips and locking eyes with them. He saw the blonde whisper into the brunette's ear, perhaps they were finally figuring out how much of the show was just for them. Losing the cane he went into Music Again. He gave them a reprieve for this song, playing to other parts of the crowd.

There was only a couple songs left, so Adam stop to introduce his band and dancers before If I Had You. He started as always with Camila, then to Longineu. Next was Tommy, He draped his arm over Tommy's shoulder as he walked him to center stage. Introducing him to the fans. He stood behind Tommy, grinding against him as he played. He stared at the couple again, and as Tommy finished, he grabbed his hair and tilted his head back, kissing him roughly. The crowd screamed, and he felt Tommy moved against him. Adam moaned softly into Tommy's mouth, the smallest movement from Tommy making him semi erect. He pulled away and winked at the crowd. Adam went over and introduced Monte, and grabbed a drink as Monte tore up the guitar. He went into his final song, before the encore. The crowd sang and danced along straight to the end. He finished the song and thanked the crowd. Then the lights dimmed. He grabbed a towel in the back cleaning up. His encore tonight was 20th Century Boy. Adam grinned, the performance of this was going to be more than he'd ever done before.

He let the band go back out first, letting them start the intro. He grabbed his mic and walked out onto the stage. Hitting center stage he started the song, crisscrossing the stage, stopping to muss Tommy's hair before meeting Monte center stage for his solo. Adam slid to his knees in front of Monte, grinding to the music. He lost himself in Monte's solo bending backwards and arching his back and pumping his hips with his note. Adam slid onto his back, singing once again. He rolled over and caught the couple's eyes one last time. He moved up to his knees, crawling to the edge of the stage. As he got there he reached out for the blonde, greedily kissing him, next the brunette with the same fervor. He pulled away and slid his hands into their hair, locking eyes with them. "Both of you, meet me at the barricade around back." With that he got up and thanked the crowd once again before leaving the stage for the night.

He met his band in the back, thanking them for another great show, before heading to his dressing room. As he entered his room, he wondered just how many fans noticed he had a hard on most of the night. He laughed to himself as he unbuttoned his vest, and tossed it aside. Hell, he was hard as hell right now, but he reveled in the feeling. The shear torture of it, making him ache even more. At times he thought himself a sadist, but it all paid off with the near tantric sex he would have. He slowly and carefully unbuttoned his pants. Moaning softly as his cock was freed. Adam sat back on the sofa, just letting the ache wash over him. He teased himself, sliding his fingertips along the shaft, feeling it twitch against the light sensation.

His head fell back and he whimpered softly. "Fuck."

He slowly regained composure, refusing to waste the need in his own hand. He got up and shed his pants, shoes and socks. Walking over to the sink, he grabbed a washcloth and did a quick cleanup. Adam hated to meet the fans all sweaty. He wiped the heavy makeup from his face, and went to his bag searching for the right outfit. He pulled out some skin tight black leather pants, and a black T-shirt. He slipped them on and went over to the mirror. Adam sat in front of it applying some light foundation, a hint of black eyeshadow and black eyeliner. He combed through his hair, arranging it to the side. Adam set the comb down and looked over himself. He had gotten quite good at making himself up quickly over the years. With that he got up and headed out to sign for the fans, and to meet the couple of choice for the night.

He walked out the back door and the screams and camera flashes began. Adam was so used to the flashes that it didn't even bother him anymore. The large group of boys and girls clamored for him to sign everything they had. He did his best to sign what he could as he worked his way along the barricade. As he neared the end, he saw them. They weren't nearly as rabid as the rest, they actually looked kind of nervous. Adam smiled at how adorable they were. If only they knew what was really in store for them, he thought. When he finally reached them at the end, Adam turned to security and told them to get the rest of the fans to leave, except for the two he was about to talk to. His security guard nodded and started crowd control, moving the fans away. Adam moved back to the couple as a grin slid across his face.

"Enjoy the show tonight boys?" He asked slowly looking them both over. They were holding hands and as he looked them over he noticed the grip tightened. They nodded unable to speak.

Adam laughed softly, "Come on boys, something got your tongue.." He moved closer to them, "Oh yeah... I do, don't I. I took them earlier." Adam smirked, "Tell me your names."

The brunette nudged the blonde, clearly he was going to have to be the stronger one. The blonde spoke up, "I'm Darren, and this is John."

"A pleasure to meet you both. I feel better about tongue diving the both of you after knowing your names." They blushed and Adam smiled, "Listen boys. I'm staying at the Hilton, we took over the top floor." Adam reached out to John, his hand sliding along his chin, "Why don't you drop by. I'll let my security know you're coming." He moved to Darren, sliding his hand through the curly locks, "They will escort you to my suite." He locked eyes with them both, "Now I must have one thing to tide me over for the bus ride to the hotel."

Darren bit his lip, but it was John who finally spoke, and bit breathless. "What?" Adam arched an eyebrow at John's sudden eagerness, "Kiss him." John visibly shivered, but did what Adam said. He pulled Darren in, and kissed him hungrily. Lost to his surroundings for a moment, Darren ground against John, both of them in aching need. They weren't the only ones. Adam slid his hand against his crotch and moaned, the sound making them both stop and look over.

"Fuck." Darren was unable to censor himself, as his eyes greedily drank in the sight of Adam touching himself through the tight jeans. John moaned softly at the sight, both of them not believing the sight before them.

Adam stopped and looked at them,"See you at the hotel then?" Unable to speak again, they both nodded. "Good. Can't wait to have you." Adam replied with a wink and walked over to the security guard. He pointed them out and made sure they would be allowed access once they showed up at the hotel. With that he headed back to his bus, climbing inside. As he walked back to his section of the bus, he saw Tommy shaking his head.

"What?" Adam inquired.

"You are such a whore." Tommy replied looking up at him through his lashes.

Adam leaned down, grabbing Tommy's chin and whispered against his lips, "At least I'm not playing the eager slut on stage every night and professing to be straight." He slid his tongue over Tommy's lips before letting him go and walking back to his private section.

He shut the door and sat back on the seat. Propping up his feet he leaned back as the bus headed off to the hotel. He contemplated for a minute if Darren and John would show up. But then a smirk slid across his face. They would be fools to pass up this chance. He looked out the window watching the streetlights go by. His mind started wondering to when they did show up. Who would he have first? How would he do it? The possibilities were endless. They were both so fucking pretty it would be a hard choice. Darren's pretty pink lips, John's absolutely perfect ass. He moaned softly envisioning the choices.

He looked out the window again to see they were just arriving at the hotel. As usual there were some fans that had found him. By the time he got out there, Tommy was already signing for some of them. He went over to the fans and starting signing for them. There weren't too many people there so it didn't take him long to finish. He walked into the hotel, stopping at the front desk to make sure they sent up a bottle of Patron, and a bottle of Grey Goose. He wasn't sure what they'd drink, but most people were good with vodka. Adam headed to the elevator, stopped by a couple fans along the way, before he stepped onto the elevator. Once it hit the top floor head headed to his suite. Once inside he walked over to the table. Room service was faster than he was, the vodka and tequila were already there. He popped open the Patron and poured himself a shot. He kicked his shoes and socks off, and downed the shot. Grabbing the bottle, he headed over to the lounger, setting the bottle on the side table and laying back against it. He unbuttoned his pants, loosening them a bit. He was still semi erect, it felt good for his pants to be a bit looser. He grabbed the bottle and poured another shot, just as he downed it, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." He called.

"Adam, you're guests are here." His security guard replied, as a smirk slid across Adam's face.

"Good, send them in." Adam replied, laying his head back against the lounger. The two shots gave him a slight buzz, but he was quite use to the feeling. The door opened and shut quickly. Two very nervous boys stood near the door. Not lifting his head from the lounger he tilted it to look over at them through half lidded eyes.

"Darren, John, please come in. Help yourself to the Grey Goose if you like." Lord knows they both looked like they could use a shot.

Adam poured himself a third shot as they opened the bottle, each taking a shot of their own. Adam got up from the lounger and headed over to them. He downed his shot and set the glass next to the bottle of vodka. He circled them and came up behind them. He slid his hands slowly along their backs, they shivered simultaneously.

"Relax boys. I'm sure I don't have to tell you why I invited you here," His hands moved lower cupping both of their asses. "do I?" He stepped back and pulled his shirt off tossing it aside as they turned to face him. "Maybe you boys need to warm up a little." Adam's eyes moved down their bodies, arching his eyebrow when he saw the bulge in both their pants. "You both seem to be half way there." Adam moved closer sliding his hands against the front of their pants. He whispered between them, "So fucking hard for me already. Why don't you two show me how ready you are?"

Adam pulled away walking over to the king sized bed. He climbed onto it and propped himself up with pillows, sitting back against the headboard. "Come on boys, put on a little show for me."

They looked at each other as if silently agreeing, they headed for the vodka, taking shots straight from the bottle. Adam laughed softly, "Come on, it can't be that hard can it?" His hand slid into his pants and he moaned softly, "Mmm maybe it can." They looked back at Adam, and Darren gasped softly.

Adam's eyes locked on Darren's as he spoke to him, "Kiss him Darren, show me, and him, how much you want this." With that Adam's watched the inhibition slip from Darren's eyes and he looked over at John. Darren grabbed John then, devouring his lips, his hands sliding down to John's ass. He cupped it, pulling John tighter against him. John moaned against Darren's lips, grinding his hips against him.

"You two are so pretty together." Adam's hand slowly worked his cock in his pants.

They stopped to look at Adam then, a mischievous light in their eyes as they started to tear at each others clothes. Shirts and pants tossed aside, until their naked forms were pressed together. Adam grinned, seeing them indulging themselves in their own pleasure before him. Adam worked his pants off, tossing them aside. Their gasps audible as they looked over at Adam, transfixed on his cock, which he slowly slide his hand along.

Darren pulled away again, he locked eyes with Adam and he slid to his knees before John's awaiting cock. Darren's tongue darted out, tasting the tip before licking his lips. "Yes Darren, taste it. Suck his cock for me."

With that Darren obliged, sucking softly on the head. John whimpered softly, his hand finding Darren's hair as Darren slowly took his cock into his mouth. John's head fell back as as Darren worked his cock. "Fuck Darren, just like that." John moaned, his hips arching towards Darren's mouth. John's breaths were getting ragged, Adam could tell how close he was.

"That's enough Darren, we don't want him coming yet." John whimpered as Darren pulled away. "Come here and continue on the bed here with me." Adam curled a finger at them.

They crawled up onto the bed, facing each other on this knees. Adam moved then, kneeling beside them. "When I saw you two tonight, I had to have you both in my bed." He slid his hands along their thighs. "I bet you never thought you's wind up in a rock star's bed tonight did you? Putting on a show for him?" He grasped their cocks stroking them slowly. They arched against his touch. "The only thing I haven't figured out is who to fuck first."

It was John that was bold this time, reaching a hand into Adam's hair, taking the first kiss.

Adam moaned against his lips, "Eager little bitch aren't we?" Adam's hand left John's cock sliding around to his ass, as he nipped down John's neck. "Such a hot ass, and I bet you loved getting fucked in it."

"Yess Adam." Was all John could muster, overwhelmed when Darren's hand found his cock. Adam looked over at Darren, "I bet you love fucking that ass don't you."

"Fuck yeah." Darren replied with a smirk.

So lost in his own pleasure, John made the first move toward Adam's cock. "Oh god Adam." John moaned as his hand slid along Adam's thick, hard cock.

Adam smirked, "Everything you imagined John? Huh?"

"And more..." John replied and Adam laughed darkly.

"You want every inch of that in your ass don't you?" Adam looked over at Darren who had lost all sense, watching the play between Adam and his lover. "And you Darren, I can tell just by the way you are looking at it, you crave the same thing."

"Yes rock star." Darren blushed a bit at his reply. He'd only ever imagined himself in this situation and calling Adam that.

"Mmm rock star huh?" Adam leaned over and whispered into Darren's ear. "You want to be fucked by this rock star cock? Want to watch as this cock slides into your boyfriend's ass?" Darren shuddered, arching into Adam's hand once more.

With that Adam released them both, grabbing them by the hair and pushing them onto their hands and knees. He looked up then, seeing they were lined up perfectly in the mirror across from the bed. They both looked back at Adam, their eyes doing the pleading that their lips could not. Adam reached over to the side table, grabbing the lube there. He spread some on his fingers, and set the lube aside. He slide his fingers along Darren's ass, playfully circling the tight hole before sliding a finger inside.

"Uh shit." Darren whimpered as Adam's finger penetrated him. Unable to stop himself he eagerly pushed back against it. Gasping loudly with Adam's finger nudged his spot.

"Mm right there huh Darren?"

"Uh huh." Darren whimpered, raw need in his voice.

Adam worked in another finger and Darren nearly lost his mind. His back arched, pleading whimpers pouring from his lips. "Fuck rock star, you're gonna make me come."

"Oh we can't have that yet Darren." Adam slipped his fingers out and looked at John in the mirror. "You're boyfriend isn't ready for me yet." John's eyes locked and Adam grinned darkly.

"Oh god." John whimpered biting his lip as Adam's fingers slid along the crack. "Please Adam."

"Mm I love how eager you are Johnny." Adam replied, sliding a finger deep into John's ass. "Is he always this eager for cock Darren?"

"He is." Darren replied, drinking in the sight before him.

"Heh, I've noticed he's not the only one who is." Adam said watching Darren work his cock slowly. Adam slipped in a second finger, nudging John's spot.

"Uh fuck Adam." John moaned.

"I know." Was Adam's only reply.

He slipped his fingers out, his hands running over both of their asses. "Look up boys, into the mirror. Look at yourselves on your hands and knees before this rock god." They looked up to see Adam between them, sliding his hand along his cock. "You see how pretty you are? How hard that makes me?"

"Yes." They moaned in unison. Watching as Adam positioned himself behind Darren. He ground his cock against Darren's ass.

"Please rock star, fuck my ass." Darren moved back against him.

Adam grabbed Darren's hips and slowly slid into him. Darren nearly screamed, feeling every inch of Adam's cock slide into him.

"Oh fuck Adam, so big." Darren moaned, moving back against him.

John eagerly watched them in the mirror. Breaking away from the sight he leaned over and took Darren's lips in a hungry kiss. Darren moaned into his mouth, his tongue tangling with John's as Adam moved into him again and again. It was Darren who broke the kiss, unable to contain the moans that poured from his mouth. Adam reached down then, clasping his hand around Darren's cock.

"You gonna come for me Darren, huh? Shoot all over this rock star's hand?" Adam's hand worked in unison with his thrusts. "Do it Darren, come for me. You know Johnny wants to see it."

"Uh yes rockstar, oh fuck." In mere seconds Darren came hard, shooting all over Adam's hand. Adam growled softly feeling Darren's ass clench around him.

Adam slid from Darren, his focus now on John. Darren whimpered and collapsed onto the bed panting softly. John bit his lip, seeing the look in Adam's eyes in the mirror. Adam was still hard, he fucked Darren hard and still hadn't come. Adam slid his come covered hand along his throbbing cock, staring into John's eyes through the mirror.

"You want this cock Johnny, huh? Want it buried in that delicious ass of yours?" Adam slid his other hand along John's ass, then brought it down with a hard smack. John gasped, the combination of the spank and the feel of Adam's cock grinding against his ass. "I know Darren wants to see it. Don't you Darren." Barely back from his orgasmic days, Darren nodded.

With that, Adam thrust into John's ass and John was unable to hold back the scream.

"Uh yeah, you like that cock Johnny. Is that what you wanted? Huh?" He grabbed John's hair, yanking his head back.

"Yes Adam. Mm fuck me." John moaned.

Darren whimpered softly, his cock coming back to life at the site. "Yeah fuck him rock star, make him come for you."

Adam looked over at Darren and smirked, "You dirty little bitch. You like watching me fuck your boyfriend don't you?"

John shuddered against Adam as Adam reached down roughly stroking John's cock.

"Mm I got myself a couple little freaks on my hands. I love it." He watched Darren's hand on his cock. "Gonna come for me again pretty boy?"

Darren whimpered, nodding his head.

"Stroke him Darren, get him and yourself off while I fuck him." Adam's hand moved back up to John's hip. He grasped them tightly, thrusting harder.

Adam focused on himself, keeping control, because he was not done with them yet."Come for me boys. I want to see you come together for me."

Not long after that, John came hard making Adam shudder, but he stayed in control. Darren was quick to follow, making a mess of himself.

"Yeah, that's it boys. So fucking pretty coming for me." Adam groaned as he slipped out of John.

John fell to the bed panting, as Adam slid back to lean against the pillows and head board. He smiled, filled with smug satisfaction at the sight before him. Darren and John, still panting softly, looking oh so pretty. Adam slowly clasped his hand around his cock, moaning softly at the sweet friction. His moan brought Darren and John out of their daze. Their eyes glued to the sight before them. Adam slowly moved his hand along his throbbing cock.

"Now you boys weren't planning to leave me unsatisfied were you? You wouldn't treat a rock star like that would you?" Adam's eyes darkened along with his grin. He curled a finger at both of them, "Come over here and suck this rock star cock."

Without hesitation, they both got to their knees and crawled up to him.

"Fuck, you both are so gorgeous, especially crawling to me." Adam moaned as his hand continued it's slow pace.

Darren and John met face to face over the tip of Adam's cock. They looked over at Adam, then back at each other. Moving closer together their lips met in a hungry kiss just above Adam's cock.

"Mmm so pretty." Adam folded his hands behind his head, as he enjoyed the show.

They broke the kiss, and dipped their heads, their tongues lapping at each side of Adam's cock. Their hands slid along Adam's thighs, as they eagerly licked at Adam's cock. Adam smirked watching the pretty boys at his cock. Darren's tongue slid all the way up and he sucked the tip into his mouth.

"That's it Darren, suck on it." Adam freed his hand, bringing it down and tangling it in Darren's hair.

Meanwhile John's tongue slid lower, till he reached Adam's balls, softly lapping at them. Adam moaned at the feel of their mouths working him in unison. As Darren took more of Adam's cock into his mouth, Adam's grip tightened on his hair, forcing Darren to take more and more.

"Yes Darren, take every fucking inch of it." Adam nearly growled it.

John's mouth continued to work it's magic on Adam's balls, sucking and lapping at them.

"Uh yeah, make me come boys. I know how eager Darren is to have me shoot in his mouth." He pulled Darren off by the hair staring in his eyes, "Aren't you Darren?"

"God yes rock star. Shoot in my mouth. Mmm please." Darren whimpered his reply.

Adam laughed darkly as he forced Darren back down on his cock. They both eagerly worked Adam, driven by each gasp and moan from Adam.

"Fuck, you two are incredible."

Lost in pleasure, Adam released his grip on Darren's hair as his head fell back against the headboard. Adam couldn't hold it back much longer. He'd already fucked them both senseless, and could barely hold on after that. The two of them on his cock was his undoing. Seconds later, Adam arched his hips coming hard into Darren's mouth, and mix of moans and grunts spilling from his own mouth.

Darren pulled off of Adam, and grabbed John by the hair. He took John's lips, sharing the taste of Adam's come with him. John moaned into his mouth, loving the taste of Adam from Darren's tongue. Adam slowly came back to his senses as he watched them share his flavor. They broke the kiss with a sigh. They slid up Adam's body, sharing kisses with him.

Adam slid his hands through their hair, "I hope you two enjoyed tonight."

"Very much." John replied as Darren nodded in agreement. "It's not every night you get fucked senseless by a rock star." Darren added with a cheeky grin.

John smacked Darren in the head, "I mean what he said."

Adam laughed, "Well if you two need to clean up, feel free to use the bathroom."

"Yeah. We probably should get going. We both have to work early in the morning." Darren replied, sliding over to get up. He grabbed John's hand pulling him along.

"Sorry I kept you up so long." Adam smirked.

Darren and John giggled as they headed to the bathroom to clean up. Adam leaned back, musing to himself. They were such a cute couple, so obviously in love. Adam sighed, he yearned for that sometimes. To have someone waiting for him when he got off the stage, when he got home. He was brought back from his thoughts, by the boys emerging from the bathroom. Adam slid off the bed.

"Excuse me boys, I need to freshen up myself."

They smiled, as he passed them heading to the bathroom. He put the washcloth under water, soaping it up and giving himself a quick clean up. He dried himself off, and headed back out into the room over to his bag. He grabbed out some baggy, gray sweat pants and a T-shirt slipping them on.

"Adam?" Darren inquired.

"Yes Darren."

"Could we get a picture?"

Adam smiled at the request, "Of course boys. Although I'm sure the mental images will last longer." He winked.

John grabbed the camera and set the timer. They stood on either side of Adam, as Adam slid his arms around their waists. A smirk slowly slid across Adam's face just as the camera flashed. He took a second to kiss them both individually again, before they slipped from his grasp.

"I hope you boys enjoyed your evening. I hope to see you two at my concert, the next time I come around." Adam smiled as he walked them to the door.

"Yes definitely. Your show is so amazing. You are very talented." Darren replied.

"In more ways that one." John added with a wink. Darren smacked John this time.

Adam laughed as he opened the door, "Good night boys."

"Good night." They replied in unison.

"So cute." Adam sighed shutting the door.

He walked over to the table and poured himself another shot of Patron. He downed it and set the glass on the table. He moved over to the bed and laid across it. After laying there a second, the large bed felt incredibly empty. He sighed getting up. He grabbed the tequila and the vodka in one hand, and headed out the room. He walked across the hall and knocked on Tommy's door.

"Tommy, you awake?" Adam inquired.

Tommy walked over to the door. He opened it and leaned against the door frame.

"What? Your two little fan boys leave for the night." Tommy smirked.

"Yeah." Adam replied, something held him back from looking into Tommy's eyes. "You uh... you want to play cards or something?" He finally looked up at Tommy, his lip pouted a pit.

Tommy sighed, Adam looked too adorable standing there like a little lost puppy. He backed away from the door frame, "Come on."

Adam walked in and Tommy shut the door.


End file.
